


pink queens

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Emma Frost (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: Because this ship tag needed *something*.





	pink queens

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rare pair hell!


End file.
